Carina Miller
|actor = Mini Anden |status = Alive |seasons = 1, 3, 4 |relationships = Karl Stromberg (ex-fiance) Chuck Bartowski (crush) Morgan Grimes (one-night stand)}} }} Carina Miller is a DEA agent who has past history with both John Casey and Sarah Walker, with the former being of professional disdain and the latter of mutual respect, at least. She is portrayed by Mini Anden. Being the classic femme fatale, she was a member of a spy team known as the CAT Squad. She is known for using her beauty to seduce men on missions or simply to get "what she wants". She takes unneeded risks and improvises, the combination of which often gets her, and above all her partners, into trouble. She loves taking risks and is not seen as trustworthy. When Carina and Sarah are talking in , Carina asks Sarah what her current cover is and Sarah returns the question, which implies that Carina might not be her real name. During Chuck's flash on her in , we see ID with her picture on complete with signature at the name "Maria Elena Alberti", another possible cover. Series She first appears in , where she has come to request Sarah's help in recovering a stolen diamond for the DEA. Team Bartowski is later ordered to assist Carina with the recovery of the diamond from Peyman Alahi, who they believe intends to use it to finance drug smuggling operations. Sarah introduces Carina to her "team", though Casey and Carina are already acquainted. Carina is immediately curious about Chuck but Sarah deflects her interest. Before they can leave Morgan sees and is smitten by Carina. To keep Chuck's cover, she went on a date with Morgan (whom she calls "Martin"). The next day, Team Bartowski and Carina, infiltrate Alahi's compound for reconnaissance, and steal the diamond with help from Chuck's flashes. Carina plays on Chuck's trusting nature to make off with the diamond and leave them on the beach, though Chuck and Sarah are rescued by Casey. Casey is sent to retrieve the diamond but is seduced and tied to the hotel bed by Carina having already planted the diamond on Morgan, who came to her hotel to see her. Carina then breaks into Chuck's House to try to get but is convinced by Chuck to go to rescue Casey and Sarah who have been captured. Carina and Chuck confront Alahi to arrange the exchange in the lobby, while Casey escapes confinement upstairs. A fight breaks out, and while Sarah and Carina take on Alahi and his men Chuck flees with the diamond and locks himself in the mail room. He quickly addresses a package and, when one of Alahi's henchmen breaks in, threatens to drop it in the mail slot as he doesn't know where it will be going. Casey arrives and disables the goon, and Chuck accidentally drops the diamond. Beckman and Graham congratulate Team Bartowski and Carina on stopping Alahi. As the briefing ends a package is delivered to Graham, containing the diamond. The team and Carina say their farewells, but not before Carina tries to come on to Chuck one last time. When he asks her why, she leaves him saying that she always goes after what Sarah wants. Chuck tries to deflect the comment but Carina tells him not even Sarah knows it yet. That was not the brightest idea according to Chuck but again, Carina takes risks. It is what she lives for Season Three Carina appeared again in . She meets up with Sarah at a club, where Chuck and Morgan too coincidentally stumble together at. Sarah and Chuck later meet her ever-so-loving fiance, Karl Stromberg. Chuck's Intersect flashes on him as an arms dealer and Chuck tries to explain to her about Karl, only to be embarrassed as she reveals that this is her assignment. Chuck endangers her cover twice throughout the episode. Chuck openly tells his feelings towards Sarah in the vault after stealing the briefcase Carina was assigned to retrieve, where he mentions that he has been waiting to hear the three words from Sarah for so long, and not have it done the way Carina does as "some spy who throws the word love around like it's nothing". Karl intercepted the footage from his vault and immediately searched for Carina who disappeared immediately after their engagement party along with his briefcase. She was later held hostage by Karl as he attempts to lure out her other partners into revealing the whereabouts of the briefcase. She brings them to Morgan's party which he had invited, though she was only present there as she was hoping for Team Bartowski to handle the situation. Carina attempts to escape from Karl and his men by placing drugs into their drinks, which Jeff and Lester intruded and took their drinks as they drank them. They then fell on the floor unconscious. Morgan is eventually infuriated by Carina who he thinks has been avoiding to have any interest in him and asks her as well as Karl and his men to leave. To his dismay, he found the briefcase they were looking for and handed it over to them without realizing the critical situation. He then picked up one of the drinks from Jeff and Lester who are on the floor, and drank it, where he falls unconscious along with them. She becomes more interested in him at this point. Moments afterward, Team Bartowski manages to successfully dispatch Karl and his men, and retrieved the briefcase just after Chuck explains how Karl feels towards her betrayal, that Karl's ability to love her has taught her to love him back. Karl became less hostile, and asked Carina if it were true. She responds that it was merely an assignment at first, but her love for him is there. Karl then reaches to kiss her, only to be knocked unconscious with the briefcase by a deceiving Carina, whom replies "Yeah right, stupid". By the end of the episode, she is seen sleeping with Morgan, as he is the only man who has ever said no to her, besides Chuck. Season Four Carina returns again in the series, in Season Four episode; . In the episode, Chuck finds out that Carina and Sarah were members of the CAT Squad, a spy team that is an obvious homage to old television series, ''Charlie's Angels''. Carina is presented as a woman who doesn't take her job as personally as Sarah. Carina is seen sharing a tidbit of her personal life with several men she was dispatching, where she tells them that a former member of the CAT Squad, Sarah, is getting married. The episode also reveals that Carina is obviously trying to get onto Morgan's nerves, constantly calling him "Martin" despite how Sarah had just called him Morgan moments before she continued doing so. She is also trying to test him, seeing whether or not if he really does have feelings for his girlfriend, Alex. Carina sleeps in Morgan's bed to further prove her theory, where Morgan is freaked out and immediately leaves the bedroom when noticing she is in his bed without his prior knowledge. The episode also revealed that Carina has a Facebook page of her own, and even an email, "carina@azz_kickr.net", the latter of which Morgan has access to. He has revealed that he has constantly contacted her many times before to simply talk to her, but she simply ignores him, even telling him to "grow up" when Morgan had rambled on about it. Carina, in a way, is seen more as an "annoying older sister" type of character to Morgan, proven by the amount of times she constantly tries to use him or to just cause him trouble. On the other hand, she is, in all probability, unused to hearing the word "no" from men, and this may also be a factor. Carina appeared again in Season 4 at Chuck and Sarah's Wedding as a bridesmaid. It is unclear whether her participation in the events of "Chuck Versus the Cliffhanger" damaged her career. Personality Carina is clearly established, from the outset, as 'the road not taken', or at least no longer taken, for Sarah, a function which therefore parallels Bryce Larkin and Charles Carmichael in Chuck's life. The contrast is highlighted by their difference in coloring and temperament, with Carina happily showing all the impulsiveness young Jenny Burton learnt to suppress. Carina seems to share her performer's Swedish background, although there is nothing of the Greta Garbo reserve about her. She takes life head on, and appears professionally fearless, although her somewhat convoluted relationship with Morgan suggests Carina is aware of certain yearnings, like Casey, for the simplicity of a 'normal life' but equally ruthlessly locks them down. Category:Characters Category:Season One Minor Characters Category:Season Three Minor Characters Category:Season Four Minor Characters Category:Female Category:CIA Agent Category:Morgan Category:Sarah